Mayhem at the MoM
by Alavons-Child
Summary: When the MoM is invaded by the death eaters the aurors must evacuate the building. This story follows Tonks in a quest to avenge Sirius' death and fulfill a promise to save Percy.
1. Chapter one

Tonks caught a glance of her appearance in the reflective surface of the lifts metal doors as they closed and began their decent to the aurors offices. She looked terrible. A week with hardly any sleep had certainly taken its toll. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were puffy, she concentrated hard and rectified it.

It was becoming difficult for the metamorphmagus to control her appearance so it took a great deal of concentration. Tonks supposed that it was because she had so much on her mind at the moment.

Voldermorts high profile return into the wizarding world last week had brought an insurmountable amount of work to the aurors. Everyday there were more and more deaths and disappearances and more pressure to keep the public calm and safe and hidden from the muggles. As if this were not bad enough she, and her boss Kingsley Shacklebolt were faced with the prospect of loosing their jobs. The minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge had not been best pleased with their betrayal. He was furious that they had gone behind his back to work for Dumbledore in the Order and that they had been concealing the known criminal Sirius Black, Tonks' cousin ,for so long.

This was another reason for Tonks lack of sleep over the past week, Sirius' death. She missed him terribly and a large part of her couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened. Every night she lay awake in bed torturing herself, thinking that she should have stopped him coming or that she should have taken Bellatrix out and not allowed herself to be hit by her evil aunt. _'If I hadn't have fallen he wouldn't have had to fight her_' Tonks had thought bitterly, crying into her pillow _'I should have got her first!'_

Now not only did she have to come to terms with his passing but as the only living relative that he actually liked it was down to her to sort out his estate. Narcissia was making things as difficult as possible for her, insisting that as a closer blood relative she had more of a claim to everything. To be honest Tonks didn't really care to much about the inheritance, the only reason that she was fighting so intensely for everything was Harry. Sirius had loved Harry as a son and Tonks was certain that he would want Harry to be provided for.

Poor Harry, the final cause of Tonks' sleepless nights. She and the others had picked him up from the station yesterday to be returned to his un-sympathetic relatives. It had broken her heart to see him looking so despondent but there was little that she could do about it.

As soon as Lupin had told her of Sirius' death as she was recovering in the hospital, she had written to Dumbledore to ask if Harry could stay in her care at Grimauld place. She hated the idea that he be stuck at the Dursleys and knew that he would want to be kept up to date with Voldermorts movements. Grimauld place would be the perfect place for that. It would also mean that he would be able to have his friends to stay.

But to Tonk's disappointment Dumbledore had said 'no'. Tonks knew that he must have had a very good reason for this but she couldn't help but feel bad for the boy.

After a long journey down beneath the London streets the lift reached Tonks' floor and the doors shifted open to reveal pandemonium. The aurors offices were filled with people shouting hurriedly across to each other over the desks and cubicles. Above their heads internal memos in the shapes of paper planes darted around.

Tonks pushed her way through the crowds of panicked aurors to her desk. It had been

like this all week in the offices, there didn't seem to be any sort of order, no one knew what they were doing and were quickly succumbing to the panic and terror that was gripping the wizarding community. It frightened Tonks slightly that the people in charge, the ones who were supposed to be sorting everyone out and calming the public down were so incompetent. Whenever she felt like this she shook herself mentally, she had to stay in control. _'At least we still have Dumbledore,'_ she reassured herself, _ 'He knows what he's doing'_

Before Tonks could reach her work station a voice called her name over the loud buzz of the busy office. She craned her neck to see a tall black man beckoning her to a room at the back.

" Wotcher Kingsley," She yawned as she reached him. "what's up?"

Kingsley sighed deeply and sank back into his chair. Whatever this was it wasn't good news. " We have a meeting with Fudge at lunch time Tonks" He grunted indicating a memo in Fudges handwriting on his desk "It's crunch time. He's finally decided whether to keep us on or not"

Tonks mouth went dry and she found that she couldn't speak so she merely nodded to show that she'd heard him. Tonks loved being an Auror, it was all she'd ever wanted to do. She was so proud to be able to protect innocent people and now she faced loosing her job for doing just that. The order were fighting because the ministry wasn't and they were protecting Sirius because he was innocent to. It just wasn't fair.

Tonks found that she couldn't meet Kingsleys gaze for some reason and found herself scanning the room for a distraction. If anything this made things worse. All around her photos of her cousin glared, and smiled and laughed at her. Angry tears welled up and stung her eyes as Kingsley rose and laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens Tonks," He smiled softly, "You have to remember that you did the right thing"

"I know," she whispered, turning to face him. "It's just that…."

Her sentence was cut short by a deafening bang which rocked the building and threw them both to the floor . Above their heads the ceiling shook dust and debris from new cracks which split across the room. Coughing through the dust the two of them dashed out into the main office amid the scrams of it's terrified inhabitants.

Taking control Kingsley shouted authoritively across the room. "QUIET!" making the entire room pause. As the highest ranking officer in the room at that moment the crowd of aurors knew that they had better do as he says. "Everyone stay calm," Kingsley ordered standing up on the nearest desk so that he could address the entire crowd. Kinglesley scanned the crowed in search of the office ghost, Morgen. The pale translucent figure was hovering near the window. He was a small weasely man who had at one time been the head of department but after his demise had been forced to be the offices errand boy. He found this demotion totally degrading so most aurors were more likely to be met with a biting remark from the bitter little specter than any offer of help.

"Morgen," Kingsley called across "Go and find out what that was"

"It was an explosion" The ghost sneered with a withering expression. "couldn't you tell by the loud bang and building shaking shudder?"

Kingsely gritted his teeth and bit back his anger. He needed Morgens cooperation and so couldn't afford to anger him "Well then find out what caused it" He replied coolly.

"Fine" Morgen sighed and rose up through the cracked ceiling of the aurors offices. He left an uncomfortable silence in his wake. All around her Tonks saw the pale faces of her colleagues each imagining the horrors that were going on in the floors above.

The tense silence was broken by two men rushing out of the room at the end. Arthur Weasley and his colleague in the misuse of muggle artifacts office, Mr Perkins rushed towards Tonks looking puzzled.

"What's going on?" Arthur whispered urgently as he reached her.

"No idea yet," She replied "we've just sent Morgen up to find out."

"You don't think it could be you-know-who?" the timid looking Perkins whispered fearfully.

Tonks and Arthur exchanged a knowing glance. Tonks could tell that like her Arthur was certain that Voldermort was the cause of the disturbance.

The entire office waited for Morgens return with baited breath. After what seemed like an age the ghost descended back down into the expectant crowd.

"Well?" Kingsley barked.

Morgen seemed to be enjoying the attention and paused dramatically before revealing what was going on. " The death eaters have taken the ground floor and rumor has it that they're moving on to Fudges office." He informed them and seemed very pleased with the reaction that his damning news received.

The entire room gasped as one and began to mutter urgently to each other. Behind her Tonks heard an anguished cry and turned to see a horror struck Mr. Weasley sinking to the floor in despair.

"Percy!" He moaned. "My boy, he's up there! I never said that I was sorry… Oh my boy! He died hating me.. how will I tell Molly? It'll break her heart"

Tonks crouched next to him and took his hand soothingly "We don't know that he's been hurt Arthur" She said reassuringly "There might still be time to save him."

Arthur came to his senses a little "You're right" he nodded and rose shakily to his feet. "There might be time." Arthur made to move past her but Tonks barred his path.

Arthur looked her in the eyes. "Tonks move," He pleaded desperately "I have to go up there. I have to!"

But Tonks shook her head. Arthur's desperation reminded her forcefully of Sirius back in Grimauld place. He'd pleaded with her to as she'd barred his path to prevent him from saving Harry. She had relented then and allowed Sirius to go to his death. Tonks wasn't going to let it happen again.

Aside from anything else Tonks doubted that Percy could still be alive. There was no way that she'd allow Arthur to face such danger only to be met with his dead son at the end of it.. Arthur had too much to live for.

"I'll go!" She insisted. Predictably Mr Weasley shook his head and opened his mouth to protest. Tonks didn't let him get a word in. "No Arthur. You have six other children and a wife that need you. I promise you I'll get Percy but I can't let you do this."

Arthur shook his head solemnly, he knew that she was right and that it would be futile to argue.

With this resolved Kinsley turned to address the crowd. "Right he called. It's our job to get everyone out of here safe. We're going to send up two teams first. One to clear the lobby, the other on a rescue mission to Fudges offices. Everyone else will be split into groups to get clear the building. Understood?"

The crowd nodded so he continued "Smith, Holland, Valentine and Troy will go with Tonks to Fudges offices. Frost, Wilkes, Briggs and Norton with me in the lobby. Davis you divide everyone else up when we give off the all clear."

Kingsley hopped down from the desk and gave Tonks a reassuring nod as he led the way to the lifts. Tonks took a calming breath and prepared to follow when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find a tearful Arthur Weasley struggling to say something. She patted his hand warmly as he broke down and pulled her into a hug " Please be careful" He urged her as they broke apart.

Tonks merely nodded and left to join her party. _'You'd better be okay Percy Weasley_' She thought sadly _'I'm can't let him down to.'_


	2. Chapter two

Tonks clasped her wand tight in her shaking fist as the terrified group waited for the lift to reach its destination. She held it so tight that her nails dug deep into her palms almost drawing blood. As the pain became unbearable and she prepared to relinquish her grip Tonks noticed something remarkable. Her hair was lengthening and growing darker. It cascaded down over her bowed head and obscuring her vision.

For the past week changing her appearance had been almost impossible and yet now she was doing it without thinking. She tiptoed up onto the balls of her feet in an attempt to see her reflection in the surface of the metal doors. Her hair had transformed back into it's natural black bob.

Tonks hated the way she locked normally; it reminded her painfully of her mother. Tonks had been fairly young when her Andromeda had died so couldn't recall much about her. The one thing that did stick out in her mind was a blurred and incomplete image. She wasn't entirely sure where she was but she was sitting on her mothers lap, running her small fingers through the woman's dark hair. Her mother had smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. That's all she could remember.

Tonks screwed up her face in concentration, trying with all of her might to change her hair, but she couldn't. All she could think about was her mother. The more she did this the more she looked like Andromeda. Her lips reddened, her eyes changed to a cool, icy blue. _'Stop it!' _Tonks scolded herself desperately _'You've got more important things to worry about._'

She glanced quickly around the confined space, trying hard to take her mind off of what her body was doing. She was standing at the back between Kingsley, whose face was set and stony and Troy who alone looked calm. He was a fairly young man no more than five years older than her. He noticed her glance and his thick brows knotted into a look contempt. He turned away smoothing down his ash blond hair in frustration. Tonks knew what had annoyed him.

Troy had been working as an auror for years where as Tonks was still relatively new. He didn't like the idea of her giving him orders. She shrugged it off_ 'That's his problem._' She thought _'I just hope he doesn't try anything funny when we're up there.'_

The lift was beginning to slow as it reached the ground floor. Collectively all ten of the aurours raised their wands and waited for the door to open.

At the front of the lift Tonks could see the ancient Smith shaking like a leaf as she attempted to straighten her glasses. On either side of her Norton and Briggs gasped loudly as the doors slid slowly opened. Bright green light flashed at the front and Tonks heard angry yells and screams. Norton, Briggs and Smith had been in the immediate line of fire as the lift had opened. The three of them slumped heavily to the floor.

There was no time for the remaining aurors to think about what had just happened. On Kingsley's word they rushed forward sending a barrage of fire out into the entrance hall. Tonks looked down horrified at her dead colleagues as she stepped over them. She's known them all so well. Smith was only a year away from retirement and Norton was finally back after having her first baby. It didn't seem fair that their lives should end here. Murdered before they'd had a chance to fight back. Tonks' mind reeled with anger as she gave a frustrated scream and stepped out into the entrance hall.

It had been a mess to begin with. Harry's battle last week with Voldermort had left a large amount of debris to be cleared. The statues from the fountain were still to be repaired. They had been returned to their original positions but pieces were still dented and missing. Dumbledore still hadn't got around to returning the wizards head. Even so the damage that Harry's duel last week had caused seemed nothing compared to this.

When he and his classmates had arrived at the ministry they were fortunate enough to find it empty, there hadn't been anyone around to get hurt.

This time the death eaters had invaded in the middle of a full working day. The entrance hall had been filled with workers and visitors going about their daily business, not suspecting for one moment what awaited them. Their bodies littered the room. Each was wearing a surprised and horrified expression. A few of them had their wands out.

Tonks supposed that they must have attempted to subdue the death eaters themselves. Many of them were still fighting as the aurors had entered.

Red and green lights flashed from blurred wand tips as the wizards and witches around her dueled. Their raised voiced yelling curses and screaming as they were hit. Tonks was surprised to hear above all of this commotion a delighted laugh, she turned to see Peter Troy cackling maniacally as he fired indiscriminately into the melee.

"TROY" She bellowed "Stop you'll hit one of ours"

"They're just stunning curses!" He yelled back "They won't hurt anyone!"

Tonks ran over and grabbed his wrist sharply to prevent him firing anymore. He wrestled his hand free looking appalled at her, then pushed her away angrily and wandered off into the battle, still firing bright red stunning curses.

'_What is his problem?_' Tonks wondered, stunned by the mans callousness. Distracted by this she hadn't noticed the death eater behind her taking aim, fortunately Kingsley had.

"TONKS LOOK OUT!"

She twisted around so sharply that she tripped over her own foot. As she stumbled over backwards Tonks saw a flash of green light pass over her. She sat up in time to see Kingsley shoot the stunning curse at the elderly death eater that had attacked her. The old man went rigid and toppled to the floor.

"Looks like your clumsiness has finally paid off Tonks" He smiled at her then disappeared back into the fray.

As Kingsley disappeared a hand reached out in front of her. She looked up and found Troy standing over her. Reluctantly she took his hand and was helped to her feet.

"We'd better get to Fudges" He grunted moving off towards the ministers offices.

Tonks nodded her agreement "Holland! Valentine!" She called. She could see them both a short distance away battling two death eaters that she recognized vaguely.

"Looks like they're busy!" Troy called "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine!" Tonks snapped and followed Troy up a set of golden steps into a long corridor.

The corridor led into several others making it very easy to get lost. They proceeded cautiously through the maze, knowing that there could be a death eater around any corner. Tonks found it a little unsettling when there weren't any.

By now they had been wandering around for almost ten minuets without seeing another soul. _'There must be some here!'_ Tonks reasoned as they neared the turning for Fudges office _'They must be guarding the entrance surely!'_

She raised her wand and turned to Troy.

"After you" He whispered mock courteously and making a sweeping hand gesture indicate that she should go first.

"You're a real gent," She snarled sarcastically "you know that?"

"Well you are the boss!" He snapped.

Tonks thought better of it than to dignify that with a reply. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and turned into the corridor.

There was nothing there. Nothing but the glass cabinets lining the walls filled with gifts from the other wizarding nations _'Maybe they've been and gone'_ Tonks thought sadly, pausing at a snoozing display of shrunken heads from Africa. _'Maybe we're too late to save them_'

She could see her reflection in the cabinets glass. Her hair still hadn't returned to normal. In the reflection she could barely see herself anymore, just her mother staring back. Her mum and something else.. something behind her.

Tonks span around and raised her wand. Troy had his aimed directly at her heart.

"What are you doing?" She breathed incredulously

Troy shook his head and laughed softly. "Isn't it obvious?" He sneered, his eyes bright and maniacal. "I'm fulfilling my dark lord's wishes?"

"You're working for you-know-who?!"

"Yes!" He snapped impatiently. His hair had slipped back down over his eyes so be batted it away. It just slipped back again "How did you ever make it into the aurors?" He asked impatiently "You can't even spot a beloved servant of the dark lord when he's staring you in the face."

"Beloved?" Tonks laughed skeptically "You think that he cares about you? I doubt he even knows who you are! You're nothing to him" She growled, her voice shaking. "If you were don't you think that he'd have given you more responsibility? No he's left you to do the minor jobs, keep everyone out of the way while the IMPORTANT servants deal with Fudge."

"THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Troy bellowed desperately, trying not to believe it.

"You know I'm right!" Tonks replied calmly. Her wand remained steady in its place while Troy's shook with rage.

"NO!" He repeated, once again sweeping his hair from his eyes.

Tonks seized her chance while he was distracted.

"STUPERFY!" she bellowed.

Troy shot backwards with a tremendous force into the cabinet behind him. Shards of glass and Egyptian amulets cascaded down as he was buried beneath them. A small mummified hand, glad to finally be free crawled out from underneath and shot Tonks a thumbs up sign before skidding off around the corner.

Reeling from Troy's betrayal Tonks to a moment to center herself. She continued down the corridor hoping that her loud altercation with Troy hadn't alerted the death eaters to her presence. As she drew nearer to the door it became clear that she needn't have worried. '_How could they hear anything over that poor boys screams?'_


	3. Chapter three

chapter three

Tonks knelt by the large mahogany doors of Fudges office and peered through the keyhole. Through her restricted view she could just make out a tall gaunt woman leaning over someone. Her long black hair obscuring his face. She muttered 'crucio' and once again the hallway was filled with a young mans screams. The woman flung her head back as she roared with malicious laughter exposing her face for the first time. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, she was torturing Percy.

A wave of hot, prickly anger welled up inside Tonks. She struggled to remain calm and level headed. If she was going to tackle her aunt and save the people in the office she'd need her wits about her. She shut her eyes tight and concentrated hard. Tonks clenched her fists tight as she strained to rid her mind of everything but the person she was attempting to turn herself into .Eventually she felt her form lengthen and grow bulkier, her hair receded and her features change. In the reflection of the brass handles in front of her Tonks saw Peter Troy's angry scowl staring back.

Tonks braced herself and entered. She had been expecting there to be two guards by the door so was amazed to find that as she entered the office Bellartix's was the only wand raised.

"Oh, it's you." She snapped, irritated by the interruption. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd been told to keep the Aurors away."

"I have done," Tonks replied, struggling to keep her tone civil and avoid suspicion. "Most of them are in the entrance. They only sent a small party up here."

"Have you dealt with them?"

Tonks nodded. "We lost three before we'd even reached the stairway. And the girl was easily taken care of. We might face some problems getting out though. They'd nearly cleared the entrance by the time that we'd left."

Bellatrix shook her head and smiled knowingly. "the dementors and the rest of our followers will be arriving from Azkaban soon." She said unconcernedly. "they'll clear our path."

'_so they've cleared Azkaban'_ Tonks thought, trying to hide her concern from Bellatrix _'I need to hurry this up and warn Kingsley!'_

"We'd better get a move on if we're going to get Fudge out."

As soon as she'd said it Tonks knew that she'd made a mistake. Bellatrix's face twisted into a look of suspicion as she turned her head towards Fudges desk. Tonks eyes widened with horror as her eyes fell upon the gruesome figure sprawled on the desk. It was Fudge. He was bleeding heavily, reaching out for a bloodstained photograph of his wife and children. He was obviously dead. There was a look of immense terror on his pale face and his eyes were opened and glassy.

Bellatrix turned back to Tonks. "Who did you say you came up here with?" She asked coolly.

Tonks replied without thinking " One of the younger girls, Tonks."

"Ah Nymphadora, she's my niece you know?" Bellatrix smiled. Tonks gritted her teeth but attempted to look as though it was all news to her. "Oh yes," Bellatrix went on, " She's a metamorphmagus, working for Dumbledore to"

Tonks nodded to show that she understood. It was becoming hard for her to concentrate again, she could feel her fingernails lengthening.

Bellatrix's lips pursed slightly as she moved closer to where Percy was laying. "It's a shame that you killed her though." She grinned evilly as she kicked him in the ribs. Percy groaned and closed his eyes. "I was looking forward to seeing her again."

Tonks knew that Bellatrix had worked out who she was, She was playing with her. Tonks tried to think of something to keep the conversation going and distract her aunt from Percy "Why?" She asked her coolly, keenly aware that her hair was lengthening.

"Well I've killed everyone else in her disgraceful excuse for a family, I wanted to go for the hatrick!"

Tonks felt an unpleasant feeling rise up in her as her stomach dropped, she felt sick. As her body shrank back into it's original form her aunt cackled. Tonks didn't care, she raised her wand and aimed it at her aunts heart.

The woman stopped laughing and stared at her for a moment. She appeared to be sizing her up.

"My you look like your mother!" She exclaimed with a delighted sneer.

"What did you mean?" Tonks demanded angrily.

"When I said I was going for the hatrick?" Bellatrix enquired "Well what do you think? I killed cousin Sirius… Your mother and father. I've destroyed all the blood traitors and filth that have plagued the Black name… and you're next dear" She finished in a squeaky childish tone.

Tonks felt so angry that she could burst "THAT'S A LIE!" She roared as sparks crackled at the tip of her wand "THE DEMENTORS SUCKED THEIR SOULS!"

"Killing mummy and turning daddy into a drooling shell in a hospital bed" Bellatrix snarled evilly, a satisfied smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. " How is the old vegetable anyway?"

Tonks couldn't hold it in any longer, a jet of red light erupted from her wand tip and headed for her aunt. Bellatrix seemed to have been anticipating this. She had ducked even before Tonks had finished the curse. She raised her own wand but aimed it at Percy instead. "Drop the wand!" She ordered the panting Tonks.

Tonks merely glared at her

"Do as auntie says or I'll kill him!"

Percy's drooped eyelids widened slightly in fear. He tried to move away but Bellatrix kicked him sharply in the ribs and pinned him down. He gave a soft moan and looked over to Tonks, imploring her to do as Bellatix asked.

Tonks nodded resignedly and moving slowly crouched down placing it carefully by her feet. All the time her eyes remained fixed on her aunt. Seeing that she had won Bellatrix gave a triumphant laugh and dug the toe of her boot into Percy once again.

"Acio wand" She called almost idly as the red haired boy struggled for breath.

Knowing that there was little Tonks could do hurt her and reveling in her victory Bellatrix turned her back on her niece and walked casually over to the desk where Fudges body lay. She pushed it to the floor and settled in his leather seat, feet up on the surface.

As she did this Tonks rushed over to Percy.

He was a bit of a mess but he didn't seem to badly hurt. His cracked glasses were lying by his side and his normally neat hair was sticking up all over the place. There were small flecks of blood on his pale face but he didn't have any cuts. "_Must have come from Fudge'_ Tonks thought as she pushed the spectacles back onto his face. _'It's probably the effects from the crutacious curse that are hurting him the most._' His muscles would ache for a while but there wouldn't be any lasting damage.

"Hi Percy" She whispered kindly " Do you know who I am?"

He nodded his head shakily. "I remember you from Hogwarts. You were a few years above me. Aren't you a metamorphmagus? You kept getting told off for turning into Dumbledore and trying to sack Snape"

"Yep" Tonks confirmed with a reminisant smile whilst still keeping an eye on Bellatrix. She was idly flipping through some files on Fudges desk and didn't seem to bothered with Tonks and Percy now that they were disarmed and therefore no longer a threat.

"I've come to save you."

"Nice job so far."

"Don't get cocky with me mate." Tonks snapped irritated by his lack of gratitude. "If it weren't for your dad I wouldn't even be up here."

"My dad?" Percy whispered "My dad sent you?

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Tonks demanded, rolling her eyes " it's a good job I like you're parents so much. If it were down to me I'd have left you here!" This was a lie of course, she'd probably even have gone up here if it was Snape being tortured but she was to mad to admit that to Percy right now.

"I hate to break up your little tiff children." Bellatrix called in a patronizing voice from behind the desk. "but My lord needs this file and I can't seem to find it. Tell me what you've don with it!" She ordered Percy.

To Tonks' surprise Percy sat up defiantly and growled at the woman. "That is a classified file for the ministers eyes only!"

"Yes well, he's dead isn't he?" She laughed cruelly. There was a slight bite of inpatients in her tone "unless you wish to join him I suggest that you cooperate."

Percy said nothing. At the mention of Fudges death a dark look of uncontrollable anger passed over his face. He managed to suppress it by taking a deep breath and allowing his chest swelled out indignantly. As it did his unbuttoned robe slid back slightly exposing a thin piece of wood in the inside pocket. Percy still had his wand! The death eaters had obviously forgotten to remove it.

As surreptitiously as she could Tonks edged her hand towards it, unfortunately for her Bellatrix had grown tired with bullying Percy. Even before Tonks' hand had moved a few inches Bellatrix had hit her with the crutacious curse.

The pain came instantly. I pushed through her body stretching from the tips of her fingers to her toes. Every inch of her skin felt as though it were being attacked with red hot needles form the inside. She writhed on the floor. Her mouth open in a silent scream of anguish. From a long way off she heard Percy pleading desperately over the top of her aunts delighted shrieks of laughter.

"Alright!" He yelled. "enough! I'll give them to you just stop!"

The pain left Tonks' body as suddenly as it had started, leaving a dull ach in its wake. Slowly Percy Weasley's gangly form swam into view. He was leaning over her handing a file to Bellatrix. As a reflex rather than any conscious decision Tonks felt her hand jerk forward and snatch up Percy's wand. Before Bellatrix had even had time to react tonks had fired the first spell that had come into her head, the jelly legs charm.

As a shocked Percy helped her heavily to her feet Tonks watched with mild satisfaction as Bellatrix stumbled backward. Her long dark hair flying wildly as her legs buckled and wobbled beneath her. She gave a scream of frustration as she clung tightly to Fudges desk.

The infuriated death eater raised her wand but couldn't take aim as her whole body was following its legs, swaying and dipping. With an immense effort she reached out desperately for something to throw. Her hands clasped themselves tightly around the golden picture frame. As she held it aloft Tonks braced herself, involuntarily closing her eyes. After a moment or two nothing had happened. Tonks' eyes snapped open and wildly searched the room. Bellatrix had disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Tonks demanded as a shaking Percy bent down and snatched up the file that Bellatrix had dropped along with Tonks' wand.

"The photo was a portekey" He explained handing her the wand "For emergencies."

"Where does it lead?" Tonks asked urgently.

Percy opened his mouth to say 'that's classified information' but buckled under Tonks' menacing glare. "To the emergency room a few corridors away" Tonks barged past him and headed off down the hall.

"Wait you can't." He stopped her.

"We have to go after her!"

"No we don't!" Percy protested. He grabbed her arm roughly and began leading the way towards the lobby, past the smashed cabinet and Troy's dead body. Tonks dug her heels in.

"She's escaping" Tonks snarled angrily, struggling against his hold. For such a lanky young man Percy was really strong

"yes she is" Percy agreed "and so are we."

"Is running away you're answer to everything?" Tonks demanded. She shook him off angrily and turned to face him. "You can run if you want, the corridors are clear and the others should have taken the hall by now. I'm going to stop her getting away again." Tonks started off again but Percy's reply stopped her dead in her tracks.

"And that'll set things right will it?" He called angrily after her "Even if you do get her then what? Arrest her? She's already said that they've taken Azkaban! The only other alternative's to kill her!" His voice had risen shrilly in its desperation. There was a hint of fear in this last comment. Tonks suspected that he really believed that she'd do it. If she was honest with herself a small part of her felt that she probably would kill her aunt given the chance.

"It won't bring him back you know?" Percy said in a patronizing tone. Tonks exploded in anger.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled marching over to him. "You don't know anything about that so shut up!"

"Will you stop attacking me and get a move on." He moaned shrilly, gesturing the way to the lobby "It wasn't my fault".

"No it was you're precious Fudges!" Tonks replied through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Fudge had absolutely NOTHING to do with that!" Percy yelled, going as red as his hair.

"If he'd have believed Dumbledore we could have stopped it."

"You don't know that for certain." Percy stammered struggling to believe it himself. He began his advance down the corridor again. Tonks moved to keep up.

"I never got the chance to find out." Tonks muttered, her eyes bright with tears "We were the ones that could have made a difference but you lot were all to frightened and arrogant to let us. Even now you're too up yourself to admit that you made a bloody mistake"

Percy hung his head slightly as she finished. He looked so miserable that Tonks felt her anger and resentment ebb away slightly. After a brief pause he lifted his head to meet her gaze. There were tears in his eyes to. "I'm sorry for my behavior." He whispered sadly I was afraid to believe it. All I saw was the chance to move up in the ministry and.."

"Don't tell me, tell your parents.." Tonks sighed "assuming we get the chance to! Oh where are we?"

Now that she and Percy had finished arguing Tonks had finally had the opportunity to take in their surroundings, they were totally unfamiliar.

"You've got us lost?" Percy moaned

"Excuse me?" Tonks snapped, her voice rising incredulously "There ARE two of us, and if I'm not mistaken this is you're department. You should have said when we were taking a wrong turn!"

"I was distracted." Percy puffed up pompously "If you weren't shouting at me I …"

"I wasn't shouting" Tonks shouted in his face.

A sudden noise broke them apart. There was a tinker of breaking glass in the next corridor accompanied by a startled cry. A burley death eater tore around the corner, wand raised.

Tonks grabbed Percy and dived behind the nearest cabinet. It exploded as the death eaters spell hit, showering the two of them in shards of glass.

"I thought that you said the corridors were clear!" Percy squeaked cowering behind her.

"Well I made a mistake didn't I?" She snapped sarcastically. Her mind raced as she tried to work out her next move. Percy's constant questions were not helping.

"What do we do?" He demanded.

Making a snap decision Tonks dived across to the cabinet opposite. "Stay here." She ordered. The young auror raised her wand and lent out into firing range. She took as careful aim as the circumstances would allow and shot a curse at the death eater. It missed and hit the bookshelf behind. The death eater whipped around shocked as the bookshelf rocked.

"Missed me!' He sneered focusing his attention back at Tonks. He'd spoken too soon though. No sooner had he turned his back on the bookshelf than it fell, crushing him. Tonks gave a relieved sigh and moved off down the corridor to check that he was dead. When she was satisfied that he was no longer a threat she turned back to Percy

"Piece of cake!" She smirked. To her surprise Percy leapt up at her brandishing his wand

"Look out!" He cried and fired past her "STUPEFY"

His spell hit the second death eater that Tonks hadn't noticed. He had been creeping up on her from behind.

She turned back stunned as the death eater slumped back unconscious "Thanks" She smiled appreciatively.

Percy was staring at his wand in disbelief "That felt good!" He exclaimed excitedly "Did you see him fly backwards? My heart's pumping a mile a minuet."

Tonks smiled and continued off down the corridor, Percy springing along excitedly beside her "You're pretty handy with that Perce." She grinned "We could use you in the order."

"After the way I've behaved I doubt they'd let me." Percy muttered.

"Nonsense the more the merrier." She replied earnestly "Besides, your family misses you."

"They won't forgive me." Percy said stiffly. As he straightened his glasses Tonks thought that she could see a glistening tear forming in his eye.

"I'll admit they are pretty narked off," She sighed, "especially the twins but I know they'd welcome you back." Percy looked as though he still needed convincing "Why else do you think I'm here?"

"You were sent for Fudge weren't you?"

"No. I promised you dad that I'd find you." Tonks explained. Percy's head snapped up. He looked as though he didn't dare believe it. "You're lucky to have a family that cares about you Percy." Tonks continued sadly "If anyone knows about dodgy families that it's me!"

Percy nodded his head to show that he understood. They continued walking in an awkward silence for a moment before Percy's face twisted into a happy grin "I think I know where we are now." He beamed at her.

He sped off down the hall with Tonks hot on his heels. Within moments the two of them were heading down the golden stairway into the entrance hall. It was clear. The aurors must have gotten everyone out before the escapees and dementors could show up.

Percy ran ahead down the steps, flushed by their victory. He was so excited he didn't even notice that he'd dropped the file. Tonks scooped it up and glanced at the front page. It was a memo from the department of mysteries.

_Sir,_

_Here is the report that you ordered on the death veil, I think you'll find it exciting reading._

_It appears that it is possible to return but only if the correct sacrifice is made. Sacrifices come in varying forms as these documents explain. The most common of which is the blood sacrifice, usually of a relative._

_It will take a great deal more research into the circumstances surrounding Blacks trip through the veil to determine which would be the best course of action but it appears that it is entirely possible_

_- Prof. E. Botham (senior researcher, Department of mysteries)_

"Percy? What's this?"


	4. Chapter four

"That's classified information!" Percy spluttered, reaching out to snatch it from her. Tonks moved too quickly for him though. She dodged out of the way and tore the document open, ignoring Percy's screams of protest.

Three pages in was a large section on relative sacrifices, containing the ritual to bring someone back from beyond the veil. Tonks stared at Percy open mouthed it disbelief. How could the ministry have kept this under wraps? They were supposed to be pooling their information with the order and working together against Voldermort.

"I can bring him back." Tonks whispered, more to herself than Percy. He swelled up pompously and opened his mouth to stop her but she cut across angrily. "How long have you all known about this?" She snarled dangerously.

Quailing under her vicious glare Percy decided that it was better to be honest with her. "After Black fell through the veil the minister ordered an investigation into its uses"

"He didn't know about it already?"

"Of course not," Percy said rolling his eyes as though the answer had been obvious. "It was in the department of Mysteries after all. The minister tended to let them do as they wished, as long as they kept him informed of anything potentially dangerous."

"And they didn't think that the veil was potentially dangerous?" Tonks snorted in disbelief.

Percy shrugged his shoulders and straightened his glasses. "The first we ever heard of this veil thing was when your cousin fell through it." He said levelly holding out his hand for the document. Tonks didn't give it to him.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" She breathed.

Tonks hoped desperately that he didn't. The thought that Dumbledore could hold something so important back from her made her feel sick. _'This must have been how poor Harry had felt all of last year!'_

To Tonks' great relief Percy shook his head "No, the minister didn't want to tell him yet. He wanted to make sure that he had all of the facts before he went to Dumbledore."

"Still trying to cling onto his power was he?" Tonks shot at Percy. "Trying to have one up on Dumbledore again?"

"Mr. Fudge was trying to help." Percy replied through gritted teeth. His nostrils flaring dangerously. He looked like a Hungarian horntail defending its nest.

"It was a bit late for that!"

"Hear we go again!" Percy moaned exasperated. "Fudge wasn't the only person not to believe that you-know-who had returned you know? Yes he made a mistake when he didn't believe Harry and Dumbledore._ One_ mistake doesn't… "

"It wasn't just one mistake though!" Tonks roared waving the file at him angrily. "He had the chance to stop this years ago when Sirius first escaped. He refused to believe Harry and Hermione's story He didn't believe Sirius was innocent and allowed Pettigrew to find You-know-who!"

"Peter had nothing to do with it. He only ran because he was frightened of Black." Percy shouted back. As Tonks' face fell he clapped his hand over his mouth as though he'd just said a very rude word

"Come again?"

"I.. It's nothing.. I didn't mean." Percy spluttered as he desperately tried to backpedal.

"Spit it out!"

Percy sighed and avoided her gaze. He moved slowly over to the large fountain and perched on the brim of the pool with his head in his hands. After a moment t or two he lifted his head but still found that he couldn't look at her. "Twelve years, do you think that any man would spend twelve full years as the pet rat?" He shook his head. " I'd know all of that time who he really was, he told me that he'd done something bad and that people would kill him for it so he had to stay hidden. I was too young to understand what he'd done but it didn't seem to matter at the time. I finally had a friend.

I didn't play with my brothers much as a child, they were always playing quidditch, it's not really my thing though. Which meant I was on my own a lot. When I found Peter it was the first time that I didn't feel alone. I had a friend, someone to share secrets with. He'd trusted me with his safety and that made me feel important.

As I grew up he told me more about what had happened. How he'd been bullied into helping you-know-who. He told me that Sirius was the one that forced him to…."

"He didn't," Tonks muttered, her eyes were bright with angry tears. Percy shook his head trying not to believe her, "He was lying. He gave James and Lily up!"

"He was frightened of Black!" Percy moaned.

"SO HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN!" Tonks yelled, "HE FRAMED HIM!" Her voice echoed back through the large empty room. She had bellowed so loud that the bronze ears of the house elf statue actually began to wobble, they had not yet been properly fixed on after the battle.

Percy shook his head defiantly "No," He muttered "Peter asked me to give him to Ron so he could be near to Harry and protect him."

"Hand him over at the first sign of danger more like!" Tonks spat

"Oh no!" Percy groaned. He looked even more miserable than he had done before but this time he didn't seem to be getting any sympathy.

"All the time you knew." Tonks whispered in a stunned and hollow voice. "You knew that Sirius was innocent and you let him rot in Azkaban with those…those…things because you didn't want to loose your little friend."

"You don't know what it was like for me." Percy protested, "How alone I felt. My brothers were always making fun of me…"

"They're supposed to it's what brothers do!" Tonks screamed at him, her voice echoing around the cavernous room. "How can you dare talk to me about being alone when you denied me the only relative who loved me and didn't treat me like I was something nasty they'd stepped in? When the dementers attacked my parents all I had was Sirius. At least you had a family!"

At this Tonks turned on her heel and marched off towards the Department of Mysteries. Percy rose to his feet and called after her angrily. "What do you think you're doing? You can't seriously be considering this!"

Tonks paused at the entrance. Her reply was so soft that Percy had to strain to here it. "Sometimes Percy," She said "We have to make sacrifices and do the right thing."

"How is killing yourself the right thing?" Percy called desperately.

"Harry NEEDS Sirius and we all need Harry." She said sadly. Tonks turned to face him. She looked absolutely terrified. Her tear stained face was pale and set. "I did what your dad asked me to. You'll be okay now but you need to hurry and warn the others that Azkaban has been emptied."

She didn't wait for Percy to respond. " If this doesn't work tell them all that I'm sorry, especially Harry…. If it does then… then tell Sirius not to feel bad. It's for the best."

And at that she left. Shaking slightly she marched to the lift. It's not that she wanted to die, far from it. But she couldn't see any other alternative. Tonks was sick of feeling so bad, everything seemed to have dissolved over the past week. She knew that it had nothing to do with Voldermorts return, he had been back a whole year and her life hadn't seemed that bad. No, Sirius' death had taken away any hope that she had and she couldn't live like that.

Harry needed something to fight for and the only thing that kept him going was the people that he loved. Since Sirius' death he had become a cynical shadow of his former self that didn't seem to care for anything. He couldn't continue on like that. Harry's their only hope. If he gives up then they're lost.

With her mind made up Tonks moved through the Department of Mysteries so lost in thought that she seemed to be in a trance. Through instinct rather than anything else she found the room that she was looking for. Tonks was rather impressed that she'd done it straight away. Last time Hermione's faded crosses had acted as a marker but this time there was nothing but the identical doors lining the room.

When they had stopped spinning she hadn't even thought about it. She went straight through the correct door and on to the veil.

As she entered the large room the air caught in her lungs and she choked on her tears. Tonks looked down the rows of stone seats to the dais where her cousin had died and wondered what he will say when he's brought back. Tonks knew that he'd be a upset and angry at her, but she couldn't help that. She just hoped that he'd forgive her for it. Her one regret was that she wouldn't be able to explain it all to him in person.

Unsteadily jumped down the huge drops between seats. It seemed to take ages for Tonks to reached the Veil. Slowly she opened the report to the correct page and clambered up onto the diasis. Her legs were shaking so bad it felt like someone had placed the jelly leg curse on her. "Get a grip girl!" She scolded herself aloud and prepared to raise the dead.


	5. Chapter five

She looked down at the document, she was so nervous and upset that the words seemed to blur as her head pounded. Finally after the third attempt she actually managed to retain the information on the page.

There was a chant to perform along with a list of directions and a few materials needed. Tonks scanned the list to see if she had everything. Aside from a sacrifice she needed blood_ 'well I've got plenty of that'_ and something that links the sacrifice to the victim. _'bugger!'_

Tonks racked her brains, what did she have that linked her with Sirius. The only thing that she had on her was the bracelet that he'd given to her last Christmas…it'd have to do.

As she undid the clasp and pulled the bracelet from her trembling wrist a tear trickled down her cheek. Christmas had been the last time that she'd seen Sirius truly happy. They'd all sat around the table for Christmas lunch laughing and joking. He'd seemed more himself that day, more like the old Sirius. The one that Tonks had known before Azkaban had destroyed him.

When Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Mad Eye had left to visit Arthur with the rest of the Weasleys. She and Sirius had been left alone with the washing up.

He had removed his wand to start stacking the plates the moment they left. Tonks remembered batting it aside and pulling out her own "I'll do it" She'd smiled.

Sirius had looked apprehensive and grabbed it out of her hand

"Hang on," He'd laughed holding it out of her reach so that Tonks was forced to dance on the balls of her feet to reach it "As much as I'd love to destroy all of my mums old china we will need some plates to eat from" He'd teased.

"Are you implying I'm clumsy?" Tonks had smirked back feigning shock.

Sirius' face twisted into a mischievous grin "Yes, oi! Knock it off."

At his last comment Tonks had dipped her hand into the sink and flicked her cousin with the dirty dishwater inside. Sirius smiled back and started to dry up.

They had got halfway through the washing up together before they spoke again. Tonks had been able to tell that he was trying to ask her something. His face had suddenly become very serious. "So," He'd asked tentively "You didn't fancy going to St Mungos with the others?"

Tonks knew that he didn't mean to visit Arthur. She hadn't quite known how to respond, she really hadn't wanted to talk about her parents. "Well I can't leave you to do all of this on your own, I mean Kreature's no help is he?" She had shrugged

"No," Sirius admitted " especially as he's done a bunk."

He hadn't seemed too concerned by this. Tonks hadn't been either but she couldn't think of anything else to say "He can't leave can he?"

Sirius just shrugged "Nah, he'll be off worshipping my mums nightdress or something. What I meant was, you didn't fancy going to see your dad?"

Tonks really hadn't waned to talk about it at the time. Now she was grateful that she had. The conversation with Sirius had been a tremendous relief. She had put off thinking about it for fourteen years which wasn't healthy. She'd needed to let it out.

Tonks broke down then in the kitchen. "That's not him Sirius, that's a shell waiting to die" She'd sniffed as he patted her back gently. His hands had been clammy due to the dish water. "It's not how I want to remember him."

"It must have been hard for you," He'd whispered softly "I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help."

Tonks had managed to pull herself together "I've done alright for myself." She'd smiled weakly

"I'll say." Sirius had laughed "Little Nymmy's an auror. " A proud smile played about his lips.

Tonks dried her eyes on the tea towel and got up "Anyway it can't have been a barrel of laughs for you either." She'd sighed. Sirius had nodded his head freverently

"It's certainly not an experience that I wish to repeat."

"Well you wont have to," She said bracingly and turned back to the pile of dirty plates "the ministry will work out that he's back and you'll be free."

"You seem very sure of that"

"It HAS to happen, they can't keep their heads in the sand forever" Tonks had felt so certain at that moment that everything would work out, she'd give anything to feel like that again.

Sirius didn't look like he'd believed it as freverently as She had done "Hopefully they'll realize soon," He'd sighed "It's driving me nuts not being able to help."

"You are helping, Harry needs you around. You saw how happy he's been since he arrived here."

Sirius' face had suddenly lit up into a playful grin"Hmm especially since Hermione arrived" He'd laughed

Tonks had grinned and nodded her agreement. That hadn't escaped her notice either.

"I'm just worried that something'll happen and I wont be able to help because I'm stuck in here." Sirius continued bitterly.

He had looked so down at this point that Tonks knew that there was only one thing that she could do to make him feel better "Look, I promise if anything happens I wont let him get hurt, okay?" She'd assured him "You don't need to be waving you're wand around to help him, just listen to him I'll keep an eye on him until you're free."

"Thanks" He whispered softly and pulled her into a warm hug. Tonks Hugged him back for a brief moment before breaking apart and twisting her face into a look of pretend disgust

"Gerroff you sentimental old bugger!" She'd smiled at him and once again dipped her hand into the sink to flick him with the dirty dish water.

That day Tonks had promised him that she'd do what's best for Harry, she had no choice. Gritting her teeth she pulled out her wand.

Muttering a small curse Tonks ran it over her arm. She winced in pain as her skin split and warm blood oozed from the gash. She clenched her fist tight and held her forearm as she walked around the dias three times, repeating the chant and leaving a circle of blood as she moved.

"Through the veil of death my blood was taken

By my call he shall awaken

I offer my self. An eye for an eye

For Sirius to live I must die

Around the veil thrice I turn

by my blood he shall return"

By the time Tonks had reached the last few lines her throat had become so dry and she was crying so much she doubted that it'd work. She considered redoing it but the blood loss had left her so woozy that she doubted that she could stand a second longer let alone repeat the whole thing. Besides Percy must have reached the others by now, Tonks was sure that the rest of the order would be on their way to stop her. She needed to finish quickly.

She stood in the position that she had started and clenched the bracelet in her blood soaked hand. Summoning up the remaining strength that she had Tonks flung it with all of her might into the veil. It hit the velvety surface with a thud and disappeared. Tonks waited silently, her heart was thumping so wildly in her chest that it actually hurt. _'Why's nothing happening?' She wondered desperately 'maybe I did it wro..'_

A sudden beam of golden light shot out of the veil blinding Tonks and filling the entire room. She blinked wildly through her already watery eyes as her sight adjusted. A tremendous wind had struck up and pushed against her as she walked, bent double towards the veil.

As she drew nearer she thought that she could hear voices in the distance. Crying out.

'noooo' They called in a whisper. 'Please don't!'

"I have to." She replied, panting as she fought back her tears "you'll understand once you speak to him" She reached out tentively and toughed the veil, it felt like velvet. As her hand made contact the wind changed direction and appeared to be sucking her in.

'nooo' The voice screamed it seemed to be further away this time. Tonks eye lids became heavy and drooped shut. Her brain seemed to close down as she slipped into a daze. The voice continued to scream but it just seemed to be slipping further and further away.

Suddenly a louder, nearer call snapped Tonks out of it. "Stop where you are!" It screamed shrilly.

Tonks whipped around.

Bellatrix Lestrange was framed in the doorway, her eyes wild and manic. She had her wand aimed straight at Tonks "Now step off of the dias!"


	6. Chapter six

Tonks turned and lunged at the veil but was sent flying sideways as Bellatrix hit her with the expelliarmus curse. As she hit the floor hard her wand slipped from her grasp and skidded off of the dias. Tonks attempted to rise and grab it but weak from the bloodloss she found that she didn't have the strength to stretch far enough. She collapsed exhausted where she had fallen.

Bellatrix screamed with delight as she clambered down to reach her. Tonks managed to muster enough strength to roll over and found herself staring up at her evil aunt. Her hair was blowing around wildly due to the wind, her eyebrows knotted in anger and disgust as she pressed her boot down hard on Tonks' chest.

Tonks who was already struggling for breath choked and gasped. Trying with all of her might she pushed against her aunt's foot but to no avail, Bellatrix merely pushed down harder. After a moment or two of struggling Tonks couldn't fight anymore, her grasp around her aunt's foot slackened and she slumped back, head lolling.

Bellatrix removed her boot and spat on the semiconscious aurors face, Tonks couldn't even find the strength to wipe it off. Bellatrix sneered as it trickled down her cheek and forced a contemptuous laugh.

"Ha!" She snarled' "This is the second time I've fought you girl, and once again you disappoint me. At least Sirius had the decency to fight before he died!"

Tonks opened her mouth to reply but the words were lost between her gasps for air. Bellatrix ignored this and carried on taunting.

"I thought you were supposed to be a fighter. You're an auror aren't you?" She snapped rhetorically "And you're in that fool Dumbledore's order. I'd expected some sort of challenge! Even the Potter boy fought!"

"Kicked your arse you mean?" Tonks breathed, finally coming to herself, she even managed to force herself onto her elbows.

To her surprise Bellatrix smiled at her. "Ah," She smirked "So there is some fight in you after all, a bit of the Black family resilience."

Tonks' face twisted with disgust" I'm not a Black." She said through gritted teeth " I'm nothing like you!"

Bellatrix seemed to find this very funny. She doubled up with laughter and seemed quite mad for a moment as the wind sucking in from the veil tossed her hair about. Regaining her composure she stood tall and faced Tonks. "No," she gasped in between giggles "No not like me, Andromeda maybe but certainly not me."

This jogged Tonks' memory. Bellatrix had said in Fudges office that she had killed Tonks' mother and father but Tonks knew that this was untrue. She had been there as her parents were murdered. She had seen the Dementers bow down and suck out their souls.

As the Dementers arrived at the house her mother had summoned the order while her dad hid her in the wardrobe.

"Sirius and James are on there way!" Andromeda had informed them bursting into the back room. Tonks had never seen her so afraid. She turned to Ted, eyes wide with terror. " There's too many of them love, we can't hold them off.!"

Tonks remembered bursting into tears as her crying parents sealed her into the wardrobe. She sat cramped in the dark on top of an old fur cloak as her mother whispered softly through the gap. "Whatever happens Nymmy, whatever you hear you have to stay until Daddy, Sirius, James or I let you out. NO ONE ELSE!"

Tonks had nodded un able to speak " We love you" Her dad said "we always will"

That was the last thing they'd said to her. She remembered their screams and desperate calls for help but they never actually spoke to her again.

She'd screamed back, despite her parents warning. She'd banged on the door and shaken it until she broke it down. Tumbling out heavily she'd landed on the floor by the bodies of her parents and screamed so loud that the Dementers seemed to cover their ears. They paused for a moment and lunged at her, pinning the tiny girl to the floor

She had been told that the Dementers were supposed to make you relive the worst moment of your life but Tonks felt nothing. Later, once she was safe Professor Dumbledore had explained that she didn't relive it because it was happening to her right there, as she was pinned by the sickening creatures clammy hands between the soulless forms of her parents. It was because of this that the Dementers found it hard to suck her soul. Tonks' nightmare had not yet finished, she was not ready to give it up yet.

Those precious few seconds while the Dementers sucked in vain saved Tonks' life. They bought Sirius and James the time that they needed to reach the bedroom. Sirius had cast his patronus even before he'd entered the room. The huge shinning Dog slammed into the Dementers holding her and chased them back and away.

Sirius had scooped the shivering child in his arms and turned grief stricken to James who was examining her parents.

"I'm sorry" He whispered tearfully "Annie's dead"

Sirius' grip on Tonks tightened as she screamed into his shoulder. He wiped his eye on his sleeve and turned to Ted. "At least she's free to rest" He muttered bitterly as Tonks bawled uncontrollably into his robes.

Tonks remembered every detail of that night, she'd relived it again and again, she'd dreamt about it so many times. Bellatrix simply hadn't been there. She was lying. But why?

Tonks rose unsteadily to her feet. Bellatix lifted her wand but did not fire, the swaying girl was no danger to her. She moved away and scooped up the stray documents from the file now flying wildly around the windy room as Tonks addressed her angrily.

"Why did you lie about my parents?" She demanded. " Why did you tell me that you killed them?"

Bellatrix replied almost lazily as she continued retrieving the pieces of paper "Because I did kill them" She replied.

"No the Dementers did… I.."

"Who do you think told them where to go?" Bellatrix interrupted turning back to Tonks whose jaw had dropped in shock "Who do you think told them to go there in the first place?"

Tonks was so overcome that she sank back to the floor. "Why!" She wailed. "She was your sister! How could you have your own sister killed?"

"She was no sister of mine! That.. that.. blood traitor! She was the one who had turned her back on her family not me. She married that…SCUM and had you, you disgraceful abomination!" Bellatrix screeched as an apoplectic Tonks dived for her wand. Bellatrix caught her and pulled her back to the dais by her throat. She slammed Tonks down in front of the veil and began to choke her.

"She was the one trying to betray her sisters." Bellatrix yelled, her knuckles turning white as Tonk's blood rushed to her face. "She was going to hand me over to the ministry as a death eater. Narcissia's husband to! So don't you dare tell me I was the one betraying my sister girl,. Don't you dare!"

The more enraged Bellatrix became the tighter her grip on Tonks became. As her face turned purple Tonks began to feel her heart slowing down and her lungs deflating as the last remaining puffs of air escaped her lips. She was dying. She had risked everything to save Sirius and it hadn't worked. She hadn't even been able to stop Bellatrix. _'What have I done?'_

All of a sudden the weight had been lifted off of her chest, the grip around her neck slackened. She opened her eyes in time to see Bellatrix's eyes widen in shocked disbelief as she was thrown backwards in a blaze of red light. She stumbled backwards, her arms flailing wildly as she desperately attempted to prevent her fall. It didn't work. As Tonks tilted her head for a better view Bllatrix tripped through the archway grabbing the veil as she went. As she clung desperately to the veil the wind picked up even more. It felt as though a hurricane was pulling everything towards the archway.

Tonk felt someone trying to lift her. "You're back!" She whispered groggily.

Percy Weasley smiled at her and lifted her to her feet. "Well I couldn't just leave you" He grunted, half dragging her off towards the stone seats. "You're in enough trouble as it is!"

Once they were a safe distance away they turned back to see the screaming Bellatrix loose her grip As she disappeared behind the dark veil the room became eerily still. Everything was silent, the air seemed to have been sucked from the room entirely as though time itself had stopped. Then, just as suddenly as this had begun it all rushed into the room with an almighty bang and a blinding light, knocking Tonks and Percy to the floor.

After everything had settled Percy was the first to rise. He shot up and began straightening his glasses as Tonks, clinging to a stone seat for support rose to join him.

"It should have worked." She whispered.

"What?" Percy replied irritably, straightening his hair with his palms.

"She was a blood relative.. It…He should be here" Tonks cried desperately as she limped heavily towards the archway listening desperately for the voices. Percy sighed heavily and moved to stop her.

"Tonks.." He began in a pacifying tone. Tonks cut across him angrily.

"IT TAKES A MOMENT!" She shouted defiantly "It has to!"

After a moment or twos silence nothing seemed to be happening. Finally giving in Tonks sank to the floor and wept in despair. Percy shifted uncomfortably and patted her head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Tonks," He said sincerely. He helped her to her feet and began dragging her up to the exit. "Come on," He said softly, "let's get out before the death eaters and Dementers arrive'

"We have to stay," Tonks sniffed as she was dragged up. She was too weak to fight against Percy's grip "He might still come" She wailed.

Percy shook his head sadly as they paused at the door. "He's not coming back" He said solemnly "But, then again neither s she!"


	7. Chapter seven

Tonks struggled all of the way back to the entrance hall. The loss of blood and her grief at loosing Sirius again weakened her efforts considerably, yet as they reached the entrance hall she still managed to push Percy away.

As she broke free from his hold she fell heavily and struggled to right herself. Percy gave an impatient sigh and reached out to lift her up but she batted his arm away angrily.

"This is your fault" She spat at him as she pulled herself up onto the side of the fountain. "If you'd have told us about this sooner it would have worked!"

"How do you know?" Percy demanded angrily. "Maybe if you'd have waited a little longer and gone through the proper procedures it would have worked. But oh no, you had to go rushing off without thinking about it."

"Sometimes you have to actually get of your arse and do something." Tonks snarled weakley. She felt dizzy as she rose to her feet and swayed slightly. Percy looked slightly concerned as she lurched backwards and reached out to steady her. Again she batted him away defiantly. " HIDING behind paperwork and procedure all the time helps no one!" She growled. Percy looked outraged.

"And that helped did it?" He yelled shrilly "If he'd have thought about what he was doing in the first place maybe your cousin wouldn't…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Tonks roared so forcefully that she toppled backwards wheezing for breath. "Sirius died saving those he loved." She gasped and spluttered "You're bloody lucky he did to, I'd hate to think what would have happened if you-know-who had've succeeded! Not to mention the fact that Ron and Ginny were there!"

Percy looked as though she'd slapped him, it appeared that he hadn't know that they were both with Harry "Yeah," Tonks smiled, satisfied that she'd rattled him "Sirius saved your brother and sister, what were you doing at the time Perce? A bit of filling? Wow, thank goodness you're n our side." She finished sarcastically.

Percy went bright red but seemed to be biting back his anger. Steam seemed to be rising from his nose giving him the appearance of an angry dragon. As Tonks watched his breath rise she noticed hers do the same and a familiar feeling of dread and unhappiness washed over her.

Shivering as the temperature dropped she reached out for Percy. He pulled her up and held her by his side as the room filled with black hooded figures. Pale and frightened the pair looked desperately around for an escape. There was no way out, the dementers had them trapped in a circle.

"You did remember to warn the others didn't you?" Tonks asked Pecy desperately as the sound of screaming filled her head. To her horror Percy shook his head.

"No," he moaned "I was too busy saving you."

"Thanks for that," Tonks smiled weakly as the circle around them tightened. " you planning on an encore?"

Percy didn't bother to respond. His eyelids began to droop as he clutched his head with his free hand "There's so many of them." He said Weakley. Tonks could feel his breathing becoming faster and felt him trembling. She knew that it was down to her to get them both out. She reached into her cloak pocket ignoring the wailing in her head. There was nothing there. She tried the other..

"Damn!" She swore as her fingers searched the second pocket in vain "Where's my wand?"

Percy seemed to be struggling to think straight. "We must have left it back in the veil room." He gasped, slowly sinking to the floor pulling Tonks with him "What do I do?" He whispered fearfully.

"Keep your wand up" She moaned and grabbed his elbow to help him keep the wand straight. "and try and think of something happy."

Percy shook his head and sank down to the floor. "I can't," he panted "there are too many." And with that he closed his eyes and fainted.

"Percy try!" Tonks cried desperately. She shook him hard but felt herself slipping into unconsciousness as well "Percy?"

there was nothing that she could do. Tonks heard the screams and wails of her dying parents fill her head mixed with her eight year old self's cries. Then came the familiar sound of Sirius casting his patronus… only, it didn't seem to be coming from inside her head.

Unsteadily she opened her eyes and lifted her head as a shining silver blur circled her and Percy, butting the dementers out of the way. 'It couldn't be!'

As the bright lights faded a pale and concerned face bent low over her. It smiled relieved as it saw that she was okay.

"Are you alright?" Sirius whispered softly as he sat her up.

Tonks didn't know what to say. Suddenly all of her pain seemed to have vanished. She felt tears of happiness well up inside her as she broke into a relieved grin. "Yeah" She smiled, whipping her tears away. "you?"

"You wouldn't believe the week that I've had!" He laughed softly. Tonks joined in, at first anyway. After a second or two her laughter died away and she found herself weeping into her cousins shoulder. He stroked her hair and made 'shh-ing' noises as a whole week of grief and worry poured out of her. Eventually she broke away, wiping her tears on her sleeves.

"do you remember.." She muttered "I mean, you were awake in there?"

Sirius nodded sadly but didn't say anything.

"What was it like?" Tonks whispered.

Sirius seemed to give this some thought. "Really, really boring." He said with a grin. His eyes gave him away though. Tonks saw in them the same dead expression that he'd had the first time that she'd seen him after his stay in Azkaban. She decided not to press him though, if he wants to talk about it he will. She didn't want to push it.

Still she couldn't help reaching out and patting his arm reassuringly. As she moved her arm she felt the sharp pain from the cut again and winced.

Sirius rolled back the sleeve of her robe and examined the wound

"You're hurt?" He whispered, his eyebrows knotting in concern.

"Yeah," Tonks smiled "massive blood loss, torture and being strangled by my aunt, and you think you've had a rough week."

Sirius didn't seem to find this very amusing. He rested his head in his hands with a despairing sigh before looking up angrily at his young cousin "How could you even consider…?"

Tonks cut across "I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely taking his hand. "But it all worked out okay didn't it?"

Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head "I suppose so," He relented " Though not for this poor bloke." He said sadly, indicating the unconscious young man next to her.

"Percy? he's just fainted."

"Ah, the Weasley's black sheep." Sirius laughed handing Tonks her wand. She shook her head.

"He's alright really." She said fairly. As she spoke the fires lining the walls suddenly blazed and several startled looking wizards emerged. A small group raced over Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-eye, Kingsley and Arthur in the lead. Even Dumbledore looked surprised to see Sirius, though only slightly.

Lupin seemed beside himself. "Sirius?" He breathed, rushing forward "It can't be!"

"It is." Sirius grinned, pulling him tight into a brotherly hug. "And I have these two to thank for it."

He stepped aside and indicated Tonks and the unconscious Percy Weasley.

"Percy!" Arthur cried and knelt desperately by his son.

"It's okay Arthur" Tonks assured him in a soothing tone "he just passed out when the dementers attacked."

"Dementers?" Kingsley asked sharply, raising his wand.

"They're gone" Tonks explained from the floor

. As the others breathed a sigh of relief Dumbledore moved closer and crouched down by her. "It sounds like you've had quite a day Nyphadora." He beamed at her "Perhaps you'd care to explain how all of this came to be?" He finished waving his hand to indicate Sirius and Percy.

Tonks took a deep breath and explained everything in as much detail as she could. Her audience stood rapt as she informed them of Fudges death and how the ministry had been keeping information hidden. She brushed over her attempted sacrifice as casually as she could, avoiding Sirius' angry glare.

They were all most interested that Bellatrix had been after the file but seemed satisfied that, as she was dead and Sirius was back, no harm had come from any of it.. When she finished Dumbledore rose to his feet with a sad sigh.

"I had a feeling that Cornelius was concealing something from me," He said shaking his head "poor fellow. I shall have to inform his wife, and of course there are so many things to be dealt with around here" He said indicating the ministry with a large sweep of his hand. "But first Sirius, perhaps you would be so kind as to take miss Tonks to St Mungos."

"But I can't…."

Lupin cut across him with a reassuring smile "You're free now Padfoot," He whispered softly "everyone knows that you were innocent."

Sirius smiled as the reality of this sank in. Tonks thought that she noticed a relieved tear in his eyes as he helped her to her feet.

"Perhaps Young Mr Weasley should go to." Dumbledore said as Arthur helped Percy up as well. He had regained consciousness as Tonks had retold the days events to the others.

"I'm alright thank you Professor." He said shaking his head. He looked downcast for a moment and mumbled to his feet: "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Dumbledore spoke softly and kindly to Percy as the young man shook his hand "You apologies are not necessary Percy," He smiled "misplaced maybe, wouldn't you say?"

Slowly Percy nodded his head in understanding and turned to his father "I.. I never meant .." He stammered as tears formed in both of their eyes "I was just ..I'm SO sorry dad."

"It's okay" Arthur sniffed fighting back his tears. He reached his arms out to embrace his son, not noticing the dark figure slinking down the steps of the golden staircase. It was Troy!

They all stood aghast as he fired the avada kedavera curse all except Percy who dived forward knocking his father backwards.

"PERCY!" Arthur screamed form the floor as the green light smashed int his sons chest." NO!"

The young man fell back to the floor, eyes open and glassy as the other wizards bombarded the Troy with stunning curses. As he to fell the remaining wizards all gathered around as the weeping Arthur Weasley pulled his dead son to his chest and screamed desperately.

While Dumbledore and Lupin rushed to help him Tonks felt her legs give way. Overwhelmed she sank backwards and was caught by Sirius.

"Tonks?" He called desperately, lying her down flat. He called again but she didn't hear. The room had darkened and everything became distant…

A/n I'd just like to say a big thanks to Miss Piratess, MrsAliciaWeasley, Deadly-Viper-Assasin, Jen and DarthRoden for their wonderful and encouraging reviews ;-)


	8. Chapter eight

When Tonks awoke it was to find herself in a dark ward at St Mungos. At least she assumed it was St Mungos. She certainly recognized the itchy blue blankets from her recent stay.

As she struggled up her a sharp pain shot across her arm and a dull pain surged through her head blinding her for a moment. She winced as her eyes adjusted and she could just make out three figures huddled in the opposite corner of the ward, whispering in worried voices.

Sirius and Lupin stood with their backs to her, their shoulders were tensed so she could tell they were worried about something. They were harassing the poor healer in charge of the ward who was staring open mouthed at Sirius. He was obviously shocked that THE Sirius Black, recently deceased, supposed ex-murderer and the only man to have escaped Azkaban, was now growling in his face.

"what's wrong?" Tonks called groggily from her bed.

Her friends whipped around and rushed over. They both breathed huge sighs of relief as they perched themselves on the end of her bed.

"We weren't sure that you'd wake up at all!" The healer squeaked, relieved that Sirius and Lupin were no longer breathing down his neck. "We had no way to tell what that ritual did to your system!"

"Wasn't it in the file?" Tonks asked as the young man took her pulse.

Lupin shook his head "The file was destroyed, Most of it anyway. It went through the veil. And, as that ritual is designed to be the last thing you ever do, we thought it might be fatal in the long run."

Tonks looked up accusingly at Sirius. She couldn't believe that he'd told everyone what she'd tried to do. Now they'd all think that she was suicidal.

"I had to tell them" He protested. "No one thinks any the worse of you for it."

"What about Arthur?" Tonks demanded bitterly "If I hadn't done it, if I'd have just done what I'd promised and JUST fetched Percy then he might still be alive."

"Now really! Cant this wait?" The healer swelled indignantly " Miss Tonks needs rest. I wont have you upsetting my patients and I must insist that…"

The healers confident tirade buckled under Sirius' furiously glare. With a dark look back at the group and his nose in the air the young man bustled off to his office, muttering as he went.

Tonks held her face in her palms to hide her tears from the others. As soon as she'd done it she realized just how futile it was. Her shoulders shook and she gasped for air as she felt her hands being pulled away from her face. Sirius held them tight in his own as Lupin shifted up closer to her and whispered kindly.

"no one blames you for what happened to Percy. You kept your promise and brought him back to Arthur safe. Percy died saving his father, it had nothing to do with you."

Tonks shook her head bitterly and pulled away "I should have made sure Troy was gone?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter in stunned disbelief. " Killed him you mean?" He snorted. "You don't want that on your conscience, believe me! For twelve years I thought that I'd killed Peter and even though I knew what he'd done, having his death and all of those poor muggles on my conscience was the most depressing thing about Azkaban."

"But you saw him blow himself up?" Tonks sighed.

"He wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been there." Sirius muttered through gritted teeth and looked away towards the ground.

Tonks shot a quizzical glance at Lupin but he seemed as surprised at Sirius's outburst as she was and merely shrugged.

"But he was still the one that did it." She whispered kindly, reaching over and patting his arm.

Sirius smiled slightly as he looked up. "I guess I know how you feel then. " He said softly. "You couldn't stop what happened in the ministry anymore than I could have when I confronted Peter. If I HAD have killed him then I'd have had to live the rest of my life knowing that I was no better than the people that I'm trying to stop. I'm sure that deep down you feel the same about Troy.. or you will, once all of this has settled down"

"It'll never settle for the Weasleys though will it?"

Lupin and Sirius shook their heads sadly.

"Dumbledore's gone to the Burrow with mad-eye to see them." Said Lupin "they're taking it very hard. Molly's been afraid of something like this, she's already lost her brothers to voldermort. Arthur only left the bo…. left Percy an hour ago, and the children.." He trailed off for a moment leaving an uncomfortable silence.

He didn't need to say what the children were going through. The Weasley children were always so full of fun and so close, They didn't deserve this, it wasn't fair!

After a moment Sirius spoke "Dumbledore wants to hold a meeting when you're ready , to discuss what was in that file." He said, breaking the silence.

"None of it survived then?"

"Just a few pieces." Lupin informed her," Everything on the ritual was destroyed. Some information on it's uses were found though." He finished, glancing nervously at Sirius who had once again avoided his friends gazes. Tonks looked questioningly between them.

" What was it used for?" She asked slowly.

Lupin to seemed to have a problem with looking at anyone in the eyes. He chose to close them rather than look at anyone as Sirius rose and turn away.

"What?" Tonks whispered fearfully, dreading the answer.

After a pause Lupin Took a deep breath and spoke. " It was used by the minestry as a punishment back when Grindlewald's was at the height of his power." He said softly " The old aurors used to send any of his followers that they caught to a different dimension. Where they were to be tortured until the end of time."

"Tortured?" Tonks gasped, staring open mouthed at Sirius who had moved away to the window.

"Those trapped inside are forced to live out every one of their fears, their darkest moments again and again. They see their loved ones die everyday and can do nothing to stop it. They're beaten constantly with no hope of rescue. It is the cruelest fate that anyone can suffer."

By the time that he'd finished Tonks was fighting back the tears again. No wonder Sirius hadn't wanted to tell anyone about it. She pulled off of the blanket and, swaying slightly, rose to her feet.

Sirius whipped around as Lupin gave a soft cry of protest.

"You need to rest!" He said as Sirius rushed over to steady her.

She shook her head defiantly "No," She said "No Dumbledore wants to know what that file said."

Sirius nodded. "Are you sure that you're ready?" He asked softly.

Tonks nodded again and began to gather her stuff as the apoplectic healer burst through his office door.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing!" He demanded as he paused hand on his hips at the end of Tonks' bed.

" I'm discharging myself." Tonks shrugged slipping her boots on.

The healer looked completely scandalized and puffed out his chest in a way which forceful reminded Tonks of Percy Weasley. "You cant!" The young man hissed "It's against hospital policy to discharge patients without a healer's approval!"

"You're a healer aren't you?" Sirius demanded.

"Yes, So?"

Sirius smiled mirthlessly and leaned in so close to the young healer that their noses were almost touching. "So approve it!" He growled.

The healer's lips pursed tightly with anger but his eyes showed just how terrified of Sirius he actually was.

He very quickly came to the conclusion that he wasn't paid enough for this. Swallowing his pride and with all of the dignity that he could muster he snatched up Tonks' chart from the end of the bed.

"You'll need a check up and then there are some forms to fill in." He told her through gritted teeth. "The process takes about an hour, I suggest that your visitors come back for you then."

Tonks looked up at Lupin and Sirius for their approval. They both nodded.

"We'll come back an collect you." Lupin smiled, "There's something that we have to do first." He shot a meaningful glance at Sirius who nodded solemnly.

"You're going to see Harry aren't you?" Tonks smiled "It'll be fine; you know he's going to be ecstatic."

"Until we tell him about Percy, the ministry being overthrown and the outbreak form Azkaban." Sirius muttered. " Then he'll just start worrying"

Tonks rose and patted his arm reassuringly " At least he'll know what's happening this time, he'll be pleased about that, " She smiled, " Also you're alive and Bellatrix is dead. That'll cheer him up"

Sirius forced a smile and hugged her goodbye "Back in an hour okay?"

"Nooo!" The man wailed, cupping his head in his huge hands.

A figure dressed in black attempted to yank him up impatiently but the crying man pushed him forcefully away. The second figure brushed his long blond hair off of his face and turned angrily away from his fallen companion.

He moved over to the tall window where a third person stood illuminated by the moon. His face was so pale that it seemed to reflect the small amount of light coming in through

the window and shone like the moon.

"You must forgive him my Lord," The man with the long hair pleaded. "He is too

focused on his own loss and cannot see what a magnificent victory this is for you."

"Victory?" The pale figure repeated, his back to the others.

"Your armies escape form Azkaban and victory over the ministry."

"Indeed," The figure sneered, " However it wasn't a total victory was it?"

"No my Lord," The man stammered desperately, "but.."

"But nothing!" The pale figure snarled angrily turning to face him. " We did not achieve our main objective."

"Fudge was killed."

"And he will easily be replaced." The figure snapped causing his servant to flinch

"Fudge was more use to us alive, with him gone and knowing that I am back they will replace him with someone competent, will they not?"

"Y-Yes my lord."

"And without the information that we sought our plans are now useless!" The figures voice sank into a low and terrifying hiss that made the other mans skin crawl. "We have lost our most powerful tool!"

"There's no way that we can obtain it?" The second man ventured boldly.

The figure gave a short sniff of laughter. " It has been destroyed."

From the floor the first mans wailing had been reduced to a sniff. He straightened himself and called across to them. "The girl"

"What?" The man with the long hair snapped.

"She has used it she must know how it works.? He sniffed.

A high shriek of laughter erupted from the pale man. " Of course! It's a simple as you Rudolphus, well done! As a reward you may fetch her!"

As Rudolphus Lestrange's face twisted into a malicious smile two hundred miles away Harry Potter jerked awake clutching his scar.


End file.
